


Calm Before The Storm

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cup of coffee. A sofa. And a pair of lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was originally written in 2012 as part of another fic but it can stand on its own. Hope you enjoy it.

Steam rose in silent spirals from the mug held in the man's hand. He sat on his sofa gazing at the window in front of him.....

 

.... A pair of arms slid around his shoulders from behind him. He wasn't alarmed, though he hadn't heard footsteps. It went against his very nature to allow someone to come so near and not react to their presence in any way. If anything, it showed the extent of trust this person received from him. 

 

Trust. A thing no being ever came close to seeing it in his eyes, much less receiving any amount of it from him. 

 

Soft lips came close to his right ear and brushed against it softly. 

 

He tilted his head to the side and leaned back in an unspoken command for the lips to move downwards. 

 

The lips obliged.

 

His eyes closed in a brief moment of absolute bliss. 

 

"What is it?"

 

He enjoyed the sensation a little longer before answering.

 

"Nothing. Just thinking."

 

"You think too much," was the whispered chide.

 

"Do I?" 

 

A sound suspiciously like a chuckle was heard in the silent living room. 

 

"Yes, though it's one of the things I love about you." 

 

"Oh?" He asked in a mock hurt tone. "It isn't my charming looks or my incredible sex appeal?"

 

A laugh rang like little bells strung from a wind chime from the one standing behind him. 

 

"You're vain. Now tell me what really upset my Seishirou-san."

 

" _Your_ Seishirou-san?" He lifted an inquiring eyebrow. 

 

He was rewarded with another one of those rare laughs he liked so much. 

 

"Oh come now Seishirou-san, you're not going to say that you aren't overly possessive of me?"

 

Seishirou could see the smile on Subaru's face as much as hear it.

 

"Protective," he corrected feeling a bit on the defensive side at the moment.

 

"Synonyms," the other countered. 

 

Subaru's deep green eyes appeared as he leaned forward to look at his lover.

 

"You're really cute when you pout." Subaru's mouth was twitching in an effort of restrained amusement.

 

"I am _not_ pouting." Seishirou glanced at him from the corner of his eye, which was rather difficult to do because his seeing eye was his left and Subaru was all but draped over Seishirou's right shoulder.

 

"Mmm hmmm." Subaru pulled Seishirou's face towards him for a kiss. It was a shame Seishirou always looked so cute, and adorable, **and** very kiss-able when he pouted. Yet, the Sakurazukamori very rarely did so.

 

Which led to the obvious conclusion that whatever Seishirou was thinking about was bothering him on more than a superficial level, Subaru felt the first fingers of worry touching him and he didn't like the cold sensations they brought.

 

Reluctantly ending the kiss, he moved around the black leather sofa to kneel in front of his lover.

 

"Well? What is it?" He asked while placing a hand on the older man's knee. 

 

Seishirou's mismatched eyes met his. 

 

"The Promised Day is approaching."

 

"And?"

 

"Surely I don't need to explain it to you." 

 

"Actually, I think you do." The green eyes were becoming solemn and determined.

 

Seishirou ran the back of his hand against Subaru's cheek.

 

"You know we will be on opposite sides of the battle."

 

His lover arched into his touch like a cat. Seishirou smiled faintly and played with Subaru's long hair. He was glad Subaru had listened to him and let his hair grow. It framed Subaru's face and brought out the green of his eyes.

 

_So beautiful._

 

"And?"

 

"Subaru-kun..." Seishirou's tone warned.

 

"Seishirou," Subaru replied and paused long enough to attract his attention.

 

The Sakurazukamori's smile grew wicked. Whenever Subaru took the honorific out of his name, it meant he was serious. A serious Subaru was as amusing to Seishirou as a sulking Seishirou was to Subaru. 

 

"I don't care about the fate of the Earth. I don't care about destiny. You're the one that matters to me."

 

Seishirou suppressed a sigh. Subaru could be ridiculously romantic at times. He was about to deflect the tension with a joke when Subaru's hand tightened on the fabric of his trousers.

 

"Even if you destroy the world, I'll still love you."

 

And what could one say to such an impassioned declaration?

 

Subaru stood up and looked down at Seishirou. "Do you understand, Seishirou-san?"

 

"Yes," Seishirou smiled wryly. "I understand that my boyfriend is a hopeless romantic."

 

"So says the one who brought me flowers everyday for a whole year." Subaru's face was open and relaxed.

 

It was hard for him to believe that Subaru could talk about that year with such ease, could have forgiven him for killing his sister.

 

_Maybe that is the reason you are a Seal and I'm an Angel, Subaru-kun._

 

Subaru took his hand and tugged. "Come on, let's go to bed."

 

"At two in the afternoon?" Seishirou tried to make the question sound scandalous.

 

He only succeeded in making Subaru smile.

 

"Yes, why not? It'll be good to remind you how much I love you." He tugged and dragged his older lover off the sofa.

 

Seishirou allowed himself to be dragged into the bedroom. He caught his reflection in the ornate mirror that hung on the living room's wall. The Sakurazukamori and his cold eyes stared back at him.

 

The times ahead would be difficult. Subaru's nature was not one that allowed him to stand aside and watch people suffer. But if Hokuto had the courage of heart and generosity of spirit to die for her brother's sake, perhaps her brother had the power and determination to stand in Destiny's path and prevail.

 

He didn't believe in love or hope, but perhaps... just perhaps.. he believed in Subaru. With that, Seishirou closed the bedroom's door behind him and joined Subaru -who was sprawled naked on the bed and attempting to look sexy but only looked silly instead and knew it- on the bed.

 

~ End ~


End file.
